Between The Action
by doctorcoffeeboy
Summary: Little bits of drabble. Mostly Janto what...I'm a fan! but includes Towen and possibly a few others. Let me know what y'all think! Gwen-bashing occeasionally, and NO Gwack or Gwrhys.
1. UNIT Cap

**Name: UNIT cap.**

**Summary: Jack gets some post  
POV: Third Person**

**Set: Any time after Martha had visited the Hub.**

**Disclaimer: I cannot drive so can't go to BBC Wales and demand the papers to the ownership of Torchwood…yet. So sadly, Torchwood and Ianto are not mine.**

**~ 0 o 0 ~**

Jack was working… whilst wondering where his favourite Welshman was.

Someone knocked timidly on the door. Jack took a guess that it was Tosh. Owen never knocked, and when he did it was loudly. Gwen usually knocked, then just starting talking as she walked in and Ianto, dear, sweet Ianto, always came with the tantalising aroma of marvellous coffee. So that left Tosh, timid and silent.

" What've you got for me Tosh? Finished those papers alread-" He paused, looking up.

" I suggest an eye test…Sir." A smirk played across Iantos' face.

Jack grinned and walked around the desk to him. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him extremely close.

" Maybe _you_ could test me." Jack murmured seductively.

" Um… Not you're best pick-up line, Sir." Ianto muttered, he wasn't responding the way Jack had hoped, but the Captain could see the glint in his eyes.

Suddenly Jack found himself propelled against the doorframe, lead there by Ianto. This man never ceased to amaze him. Before he could make good comment, the Welshman's lips crushed into his, there was a dull thud as Ianto dropped something from his hands to wrap them around Jack softly, followed by a low moan from both men.

" Oi! Jones! Harkness!" Owens London accent shouted roughly up to them. " We do _NOT_ want that as a background for our work!"

Ianto pulled back, blushing sweetly at being caught out as a small smile lit up his face.

" If you're jealous, come and find me later!" Jack called down. Owen made a disgusted sound and walked into his medical bay.

Ianto stepped back, out of Jacks arms. Straightening his waistcoat, he picked up a box he had dropped in his surprise attack.

" What d'you have there Ianto?" Jack asked, staying close but not too close that Owen would tell them off again.

" A Package from a Mrs. M. Jones… For you." Jack could tell from his tone that Ianto had been itching to see what was inside but was too polite to open it.

Jack smiled, took the box to his desk and slit it open. There was a note inside:

To Jack and Ianto,

You asked for one, so here it is, but please don't

Tell me what happened!

Martha x

Jack folded back the cloth to reveal a smart red cap, with the UNIT symbol on the front. Jack laughed, gesturing Ianto over from the door.

" Sir. Why are you smiling like that?" Ianto asked worriedly, not liking the look on his Captains face one bit.

" You'll see." Jack lifted the cap out of the box and Iantos' eyes lit up, ideas already forming.

" She remembered?" He asked.

" Yup." Jack slipped the cap onto Iantos head, grinning and holding him at arms length, before pulling him right close. " Red is _definitely_ your colour." He went to kiss him but the younger man stepped back at the last second.

" But Sir, Owen?" He looked down to the medical bay.

" I'll send them home, be back here in ten minutes." Jack winked, kissing him for a moment before letting him leave. He chuckled as he cleared his desk and heard Owens overly sarcastic remark.

" So Ianto…Do you work for UNIT now then?"


	2. Hockey

Name: Hockey

**Summary: Ianto has plans for the team…**

**POV: Jack**

**Set: Just after Sleeper.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood…Yet. I'll have a meeting with RTD soon though! *Loads gun whilst laughing insanely***

Everyone was in the main Hub. Tosh was looking at some gadget, Gwen was pretending to work whilst staring at Owen, and I was joking with Owen about weather the Weevil he was doing an autopsy on would have had a crush on him or not. Ianto had disappeared again. Probably to the archives, maybe that's why he never smiles. I'll have to see if I can do something about that. If I ge-

" Sir?"

I whirled round, amazed at his stealth.

" Jesus! How long have you been there?" I asked, slipping my hands around him, pulling him closer to me.

" I told you, Sir. I'm part ninja." He murmured.

Gotta admit – I love those quips and how he keeps a straight face, but I could see the chuckle in his eyes. I couldn't stop myself form reaching forward, and kissing him gently on the lips. He responded well, leaning forward, and putting his arms firmly around me.

Owen coughed none-too-discreetly, Ianto pulled back, blushing and smiling cutely at being caught out. I broke the silence.

" So Ianto, what was it you wanted to ask?"

Ianto smiled. " Remember before you met Beth and were looking around the house discussing the cricket bat and you suggested the inspector play Hockey around your house?"

" Yeeees." _Where was this headed? _

" Well, why don't we?"

My eyes lit up with possibility. I looked at everyone in turn. " Tosh, clear the desks of anything valuable or fragile. Gwen, help her. Owen, you're with me getting the equipment. Ianto…"

" On it already, Sir." He smiled. I kissed him fondly for a moment before releasing him to go and make the coffee. As I stepped back, my hand drifted past his waist. I think he was the only person to notice. Probably for the best.

After many coffees and a loud but great game, the team left chatting and laughing to take a shower before heading home. All except my Welshman…

I walked up the steps behind Ianto, at the coffee machine. I slipped my arms around his waist from behind. He relaxed against me, sighing in content.

" You spend more time with this machine then with me." I joked quietly.

" Jealous, Sir?" He asked.

" Of course not!"

He relaxed his head against my shoulder. " Where are the others?" He asked.

" Shower. Why?"

" May I give you some advice, Sir?"

" You? Advice? Me?" I asked, feigning surprise.

" Yes. You'll find it…useful." I knew that tone of voice.

" Go on then."

" It's for…Hockey."

" Yes…"

" Well. The further down your hand is on the stick, the more control you have." He muttered seductively.

I raised an eyebrow. " I bet we could test that."

Ianto turned in my arms to look at me. He looked _too_ irresistible. My hands went to his belt, unbuckling it slowly.

" It could be used to other advantages." He agreed quietly, leaning in to kiss me brilliantly.

_Owen really wished he had stayed in the shower._

**AN: THIS WAS INSPIRED BY MY RECENT PE LESSON. WHILST IN THE BORING POSITION OF GOALEY, I HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD TO WHITTLE AWAY THE TIME! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW, AS USUAL!**


	3. Decaff

Name: Decaff

**POV: Third person**

**Set: Any Time when Tosh, Owen and Ianto were still alive. **

**Summary: Owen is a trickster.**

**Disclaimer: Until I can track down RTD and trap him in my basement, I do not own Torchwood or any of the Characters.**

Jack was weevil hunting alone, Gwen was having dinner with Rhys, Tosh had gone home and Ianto suspected Owen was gone. He was usually first out and last back in.

" Oi, Jones!"

Ianto quickly turned round and covered his shocked expression to an unreadable one.

" What is it Owen?" Ianto guessed he probably just wanted to let out a snide comment about his relationship with Jack, but kept a neutral voice anyway.

" Oh, It's nothing, just wanted to give you this!" Ianto saw Owen throw something but by the time his mind worked out to put out his hands and catch it, a device landed at his feet.

A tube of light sprung up around the young Welshman. The Portable Cell.

" OWEN. LET. ME. OUT!" Ianto yelled, anger seeping through his usually placid cover for the first time since Lisa.

" No thanks! Pubs-a-callin'!" Owen called back, grinned, waved cheekily and sauntered out of the Cog door…Leaving Ianto alone in the Hub. With Weevils. And a Pteradon. At around 2am. Great.

Jack rolled in at around half four, by which time Ianto had discovered Owen lied about the so-called 'short battery' and had actually fallen asleep standing up. Jack frowned at the cells and picked up the device at the bottom, thereby dismantling it. He gently wrapped his hands around the sleeping figure, letting him slump against him. Jack slowly and silently lifted Ianto into his arms, planning on carrying him back to the cabin room.

Halfway there, Ianto woke up drowsily, and shifted in Jack arms, leaning his head on the older mans' chest, fisting up his shirt in one hand.

" Who was it?" Jack asked, already knowing it.

" Owen." Ianto said, words husky and slurred from sleeping, making his welsh accent even more noticeable. " I'll just…" Then his accent drifted into pure Welsh, as it tended to when he was close to unconsciousness. Jack smiled, settling him down onto the bed and laying next to him.

Ianto couldn't remember how he got to the bed the next day, but he _did_ remember to put Owen on Decaff for two weeks.


	4. Revenge

Name: Revenge

**POV: Tosh. [I felt like I was neglecting her, so this is sorta my way of apologising.]**

**Summary: I know y'all feel like Owen is making it a bit rough for Ianto, so I thought up this little nugget as I was drifting to sleep the other night…just for you!**

**AN: BIG SHOUT OUT TO 'TACROY' FOR THE SPEEDY REVIEWS AND CONSTANT UPDATING FOR STORIES AND 'FANGIRL MOMENTX', MY SAVE-IANTO-JONES BUDDY. KEEP UP THE MESSAGES GUYS!**

Ianto and Owen won't talk to each other at the moment, so the Hub is a little bit tight at the moment. I mean, I don't know who to blame, they're both as bad as each other really. Hang on…let me explain.

It started 2 days ago. Ianto had been working for more than 48 continuous hours _and_ had to occupy our Captain when we weren't here, so I guess he was pretty damned tired out.

For this reason, when me and Owen arrived around 8am this morning, he was asleep. Not that Owen and me were together or anything…

Ianto had fallen asleep on the Couch. His arms were crossed and his head relaxed forward. His feet were on the edge of the couch in front of him so our Welshman was almost curled up.

He actually looked kinda cute all sleepy like that. I can see what Jack likes in him.

Owen walked straight past our sleeping colleague and to his own station. He grabbed a can of Cola that I swear he brought and started the day before. Eww.

Owen stood in front of Ianto, sipping his yucky-Cola and obviously thinking. I didn't like that demonic expression on his face.

From my Vantage point a few meters away I saw Owen look up from his Cola at Ianto, a mischievous smile and raised eyebrow lighting his face. He looked slowly between the Welshman and the Cola and I could see his plan but before I could call out a warning Owen proceeded to lean forward and tip the Cola _all_ over Ianto.

Obviously Ianto got very cross. I don't think I've ever heard him yelling and swearing so much in all my time here. I could tell he had more to say but Jack walked over and calmly escorted Ianto up to his office.

Anyway, the next day it seemed Owen had forgotten all about his little prank and was back to ordering Ianto about again.

" Oi. Teaboy! Get us a Coffee would ya?"

I watched Ianto just about hold himself together and bit his lip to hold back any comments. How does he do it? The only time he's ever lost it was with Lisa.

Either way, Ianto turned and left to make said Coffee, leaving Owen with a smirk on his face, thinking he had won over the Welshman.

About 5 minutes later Ianto returned with a coffee mug, full to the brim of steaming hot liquid. I turned in my chair, noting how especially placid his face was this time. I wanted to watch this.

Ianto stood right behind Owen, took a deep breath and poured the Hot coffee over Owens head. Owen swore loudly than he usually did and span round, wincing as the water burned his flesh.

" What Was That?"

" You're coffee, Sir." Ianto smiled tightly, turning on his heel and walking away.

A few paces along he stopped, looking back.

" And by the way, it's _coffee_ boy. Not _tea_boy."

Well, I knew he'd crack one day. It was only a matter of time…

**AN: I HOPE THAT WAS GOOD ENOUGH. DID YOU SEE IT COMING? PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. THANKS!**


	5. Boredroom Conversations

**Name: 'Bored' room Conversations.**

**Summary: Jack is VERY bored.**

**POV: Jack.**

**Disclaimer: * Tiny Play***

**Me: Give it!**

**RTD: NO!**

**Me: * Pricks his face like Iantos' in CoE with 'life-Knife. * Give it!**

**RTD: OW. Alright!**

**Me: YES. Right…Where are the papers to the ownership of Torchwood?**

**RTD: It's in th- * Rissen-Mitten cuts out, RTD is dead…again. ***

**Me: Damn.**

**Sadly…I do not own Torchwood. Otherwise CoE would have ended 'slightly' better.**

GOD! I am SO bored. Toshs' speeches are great and all, but I can't concentrate on it with my favourite Welshman next to me, just feet away. He looks so irresistible with that little frown when hes' working or listening well.

It really is taking all my energy to NOT lean forward and smooth out those creases on his forehead.

Actually…if I really sit forward, and extend my arm under the table a little bit…… YES. Judging by that little jump and glare I just received, I would say it was a direct hit. With a little wink, I should be able to move my hand up his leg a little bit, past his thigh…

Well, that earned an under-table slap and a mischievous grin to boot. Worth it. But I could go further…

A little note should do it…

' _Just a bit of fun? I can't resist you!'_

A reply? Great… Oh dear. He's smirking but dear God I love his concentrating face.

' _Behave! Tosh worked hard on this thing.'_

' _Spoilsport.'_

' _No, just a little more considerate than you.'_

' _Hey! I can be good!'_

' _Prove it.' _

' _What do I get in return?'_

He raised a perfect eyebrow, replying with a smug smile dancing across his lips.

' _Me. Later. But only if you concentrate.'_

'_Deal! Will you have to teach me?'_

He winked and passed back. _'Probably. I guess so. Later…'_

I wish Tosh would hurry up and finish so I can get my lecture…


	6. Titanic

**Name: Titanic.**

**POV: 3****rd**** person**

**Set: You know in 'Turn Left'? Well…its' Doctor who. Let me explain my bit here…Donna turns left one day instead of right, because of a crazy fortune telling alien, and it destroys the universe, don't ask why. It just does. This results in the Doctor being killed and he can't stop a giant space-boat of the Titanic hitting Buckingham palace and spreading Radiation across southwest England. It was Christmas day. This is how I think Torchwood coped…**

**Disclaimer: Neither Torchwood or Doctor Who is mine, just the many posters of them I have littered around my wall and which I talk to about plans to sabotage RTDs' life. **

Ianto looked up from the Scanner to Jack.

" Um…Jack. I don't want you to worry me or anything-" He called up.

" Then shut up." Owen smirked.

"- But there is a giant Titanic sky-ship headed straight for Buckingham palace. The radiation and impact will reach Cardiff in 3 minutes." Ianto showed no signs of hearing Owen.

" Your humour is getting worse Ianto." Gwen smiled.

" My humour is fine, just different and dryer than yours. But this time, I mean it. Look."

Jack glanced at the scanner. " Shoot. Tosh, get the hub into lockdown. Owen, put away that autopsy, or you'll be the one clearing it up. Ianto, check the cells are locked. Gwen…Gwen! Where are you going?"

" Rhys!" She ran to the stairs, already on her mobile.

**0o~o0**

" Hello?"

" Rhys! Where are you, love?"

" _On the Plass. You shouldn't have to work on Christmas. You should be with me."_

" I know. I'm sorry. Are you near the harbour?"

" _Yea. I'm right next to it."_

" Can you see the Tourist Information Centre?"

" _I can."_

" Meet me there. Fast as you can, yea?"

" Okay. Is everything alright?"

" Fine. See you there." Gwen hung up and grabbed a sleeping injection on the way.

**0o~o0**

" 1 minute until impact." Ianto called with forced calmness. Jack nodded.

" Tosh. You done yet?"

" Yes, just about."

" Owen?"

" Done. To be honest, I was glad to be rid of it, foul smelling creature."

" Gwen!"

Gwen dragged Rhys onto the sofa. " I couldn't leave him."

" But what if -" Jack began.

" 30 seconds."

" – He wakes up?" Jack finished.

" We'll retcon him." Owen said, only half joking. He grinned.

Ianto stood up and walked over to Jack. He stood close but not too close. Jack smiled and raised an eyebrow.

" Just in case we don't make it…I love you." Ianto whispered. Well aware that everyone was watching, Ianto slipped his arms around Jack and pulled him close. He kissed him forcefully but with care, just as the ripple of impact hit the hub, whisking everyone off their feet.

Ianto fell onto Jack, and buried his face in the older mans shirt, holding tight as he waiting for the shaking to subside.

Jack pulled Iantos' face up to his and kissed him softly.

" Merry Christmas Jones Ianto Jones." He smiled. Ianto blushed.

" Ugh." Owen pretended to gag. Tosh just looked away, giggling. Gwen forced a smile to mask her envy for her Welsh colleague.

" So…Jacks' gay then, is he?" Rhys asked groggily, obviously relieved.

Ianto smiled at Rhys. " Yup. And he's mine." He added the last bit quietly, so that only his Captain could hear.

" The whole systems in lockdown, and the Radiation is all over Cardiff. We have to stay here until it gets better. Either that or go back to our houses and be stationed somewhere else." Tosh spoke into the silence.

Everyone opted to stay in the hub.

AN: I know in the episode itself the explosion probably wouldn't create an explosion ripple, it didn't hit Donna and her family and they could see London. So, for the purposes of my story, it did. Review please!


	7. Home

Name: Home

**Summary: Jack feels at peace, pure fluff really, wanted to give it a go.**

**POV: 3****rd**** Person**

**Disclaimer: If I had my way, Ianto would be alive, well and immortal, living with Jack for eternity. But Noooooo. Russell is in Charge, and he just so happens to have a thing about murdering innocent Welshman. So no, Torchwood is not mine. **

**AN: This is my shortest so far at 216 words, but I hope it's good enough. I think **

**it's the best, but I'm just a sucker for Iack.**

Jack woke up dreamily. He still felt half asleep. Taking in his surroundings, Jack remembered who was in his arms.

Ianto Jones.

The very name sent shivers down his spine, but in a good way. Ianto had joined Torchwood as a simple archivist. But now, Jack couldn't imagine life without him.

He rearranged his grip around the younger mans torso. The Welshman was sleeping soundly, his features all smoothed out into the blissful innocence that Jack had learned very swiftly to love.

Those deep eyes, so full of emotions and experience that sometimes you wanted to weep, just looking into them. Those lips, so…perfect, you couldn't help but be attracted to them. The voice. Those Welsh vowels that seemed to become more obvious with emotion, and sleep. That humour, so dry, but full of hidden intelligence and wit. The whole personality, so easy to love, full of concern for everyone but himself, willing to risk his life for his teammates, his friends, his life. And someday, he would.

But until then, Jack realised, everything would be fine. He had searched all over the universe, fallen in love with anything from single-cell organisms to beautiful Earth women, but it hadn't been until Torchwood - until Ianto – that he truly felt where he belonged.

Jack Harkness was home.


	8. First Impressions, First Day

**Name: First impressions, first day.**

**POV: Iantos' ( 3 Yay! )**

**Summary: Iantos' first day in the team.**

**Disclaimer: IF Torchwood were mine; Ianto, Tosh and Owen would be alive. Tosh and Owen would be together and Jack would be with Ianto. As you can see…that isn't the case.**

It's my first day. No big deal. Not as if I could die today or anything. Yea right. I'm only used to filing papers on a computer, not risking my life every day. I have to get this job though, Lisa is depending on me. First impressions count.

Suit? Perfect. Hair? It'll do. Tie? Need I check! Coffee? Of course. I only have one shot at this. Lets do it.

Whoa. I knew the inside would be big…but this is massive! The amount of times I've walked over the Plass as a kid with Rhiannon, Mam and Tad, this was going on beneath me. All those people above, they don't have a clue. Myfanwy seems to have settled in well, she looks amazing in this location, much better than in the warehouse.

Hold on…Where's' Jack? No. I don't need him here. I can look after myself.

" Oi!" Huh? " You must be our new Teaboy. Get us a coffee, would ya?" Harsh accent, sharp. London. White lab coat. A Doctor of sorts. Not that I'd trust him myself, but he must be good if Jack employed him. Hold on… _'__**Tea**__boy…' '…Get us a __**coffee**__…' _Does he get how wrong that sentence is? I doubt it.

" Hello." Nice voice. A woman. Good smile, the shy type. Going by the stuff on her desk, I'd say she's a technical genius. She seems nicer than that idiot Doctor. I can tell me and him won't be friends. " I'm Toshiko Sato, but you can just call me Tosh. Nice to be working with you." There's that smile again. I like it. What is that stuff on her screen? Is that even an Earth language? And how can she just work it out? There's no way I'll ever be able to understand that.

I am way out of my depth. I gotta sit down.

" Jones!" Me? Obviously…idiot. Tall woman. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothes. Frizzy hair, but it suits her. Sharp features, full of anger. For me. What have I done? I've only been here a minute or two. " Move your Welsh ass out of the way. You are practically standing on my welding gear." That explains the Apron, heatproof visor and heavy-duty gloves. I had been wondering.

" Sorry." I know it won't help but I can't exactly stay silent.

Jesus. I'm doomed. Everyone hates me apart from the girl…Tosh. But they're all smarter, older and better experienced than me. There is no way I'll get by here. Maybe I should just get home, apologise to Lisa, and tell her I couldn't do-

" Stop harassing the new boy! That's the Bosses' job!"

Jack! Breathe. He doesn't like me anyway. Besides, I have Lisa…when she wakes up.

" Hey Ianto. Nice to see you made it. Let me show you around."

Alone with Jack? Maybe this job won't be so tough after all.


	9. Anniversary

Name: Anniversary

**Summary: Owen. But it's not a happy Owen. Sorry.**

**POV: 3****rd**** Person.**

**Disclaimer: I'm dreadfully afraid that I don't own Torchwood, but Russell T Davies does. He is in charge of all characters and names, but not these stories, they are all mine! **

**AN: Not sure if this will work, never really written for Owen, so sorry in advance. **

Owen had been working at Torchwood a few years now, but around this time of year, he always felt like giving up.

How did Ianto do it? After Lisa, Torchwood One, Adam, he still kept going, refusing to admit anything was wrong, handing out the coffees', keeping quiet. Looking at him, you'd think the worse thing that's ever happened to him is when his coffee machine chucks out decaff instead of pure coffee.

Tosh, losing her Mum to UNIT, for her own intelligence, and not even batting an eyelid.

Gwen, well, nothing had happened to her yet. Unless you count an alien baby on her wedding day, so she didn't have an excuse to crack yet.

Suzie. She wasn't strong enough. Losing contact with her family, telling one person everything and then retconning him until he went insane, killing people just so she could use that stupid glove. Maybe he would end up like her.

Jack didn't have anything to worry about. Sure, he had issues, but he had forever to deal with it, and take care of all his colleagues.

This time of year though, even though Owen had died, been brought back, witnessed hell, fought with death and won, he would do it all over again to get back Katie. _His _Katie.

Jack didn't expect Owen in the next day. Tomorrow would be the day Owen Harper and Katie Russell were to become married…till death do they part.

AN: Not too bleak, is it? Sorry if it is. I just suddenly felt like I had to write for him, and this was the first thing that popped into my head. I'll love you forever if you review! Any ideas' as to what to write next, I'll be eternally grateful.


	10. Not Ready

**Name: Not ready.**

**Summary: Gwen and Rhys looking at the Hub.**

**POV: 3****rd**** Person**

**Set: Before Jack leaves a 4 month pregnant Gwen, after Steven sacrifices himself.**

**AN: 100 words exactly! WOO. Shortest by far!**

Gwen and Rhys look down into the remains of the Hub. No one but her left. No one to tell or share with. Rhys wasn't there, doesn't count, didn't know them.

Tears fall slowly down Gwen's face. Rhys takes her hand silently, and they stand motionless for a long time, remembering.

Tosh, needed to love. Suzie, just needed someone to talk to. Owen, needed anyone to be with. Ianto, too young, needed Jack. Not any more.

" The 21st century is when everything changes." Gwen recites quietly. Rhys only just hears, but it isn't easy. " And we weren't ready."


	11. Heaven

Name: Heaven

**Summary: A bit of a depressing one, sorry, as we get nearer to the 9****th**** July, my mood is decreasing. Damn you Russell.**

**POV: 3****rd**** person**

**Set: Day four, in floor 13, at the 456.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, fics like this would not be needed.**

**AN: This is the first time I write about this subject, and my first attempt at a Song fic. It's John Barrowman's version of **_**Heaven**_**, on the album **_**Another side.**_

_**Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms.**_

Jack holds tightly to the slowly dying Welshman he truly loved with all his heart. So why couldn't he say it?

" I love you." Ianto whispers, desperate to say it one last time.

" Don't." Jack stammers back, wishing he could kick himself for it but unable to take it back.

_**Findin' it hard to believe, we're in Heaven.**_

Tears stream onto Iantos' face as he looks deeply into Jacks' eyes, savouring them to take to the grave.

_**And love is that I need, and I've found it there in your heart.**_

Ianto just wants Jack to say it, one last time, even if he doesn't mean it, that wish of a dying man. But Jacks' too strong. Too much of a leader, keeping his emotions hidden away for centuries, so it isn't easy for him to say it. One last time.

_**It isn't too hard to see, we're in Heaven.**_

If it were under different circumstances, Jack would be kissing Ianto right now, just lying in his arms.

But he looks too vulnerable. The light seems to be literally fading from the Torchwood 3 longest survivors eyes. He has maybe a minute left in this world, and he's spending it having to watch the man he loves and cherishes…cry. Knowing that as soon as he is gone, Jack will probably die too, and this time no one will be there when he wakes up. Just Iantos' cold, empty body.

**Oh, once in your life you find someone, who will turn your world around, bring you up when you're feeling down.**

In truth, Jack has never loved anyone more. He just wishes he could say it. But it's nearly too late. Iantos' grip on him is slacking, and the light in his eyes is almost out. Everything Ianto Jones was, is, and ever could be, just seeping out of him.

**Yeah, nothing could change what you mean to me, Oh there's lots that I could say, **

**But just hold me now, cause our love will light the way.**

Too late. Gone. Forever. Nothing he can do. Ianto has left Earth, for the 456, who watch silently and victoriously, leaving nothing but memories and a patchy past behind. He looks strangely peaceful, but there's a hidden darkness.

**Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying there in my arms.**

Jacks gives up. Letting his mind fade out, he collapses next to his lover, but unlike him, Jack has to wake up. Forever.

**I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in Heaven.**

But they never would be. Jack has killed too many people in his time, so even if he could die for good, he'd never be with Ianto.

Heaven is impossible.

**AN: Not bad, is it? Sorry if it was, I really am, but I got this song last night, and at about 12:20 in the morning, I thought of this. Not a great thing when you're about to sleep, but oh well. Review please to make yourself and me feel better about life. **


	12. Accidental Dreams

AN: Hello. Set not long after Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. This kinda happened because of a story me and my friend write together as we go along, and it kinda sprung this idea up in my head. I know it's not my best, but at the moment I'm trying to perfect my description and 3rd person writing. This is my first attempt at this kind of fic, so I'll probably change it at some point and halfway through there is a cheesy flashback, it was the only way…

Jack woke up with a smile ghosting his lips. He flung out an arm drowsily, hands stretching out across the abyss of soft whiteness, seeking his lover. The smile creased into a frown as he realised Ianto wasn't there, and the sheets around him were cold, showing he had been gone for a while.

Jack didn't let it faze him; Ianto was probably just upstairs getting the coffees or something.

Smiling, Jack put his hands behind his head and relaxed, looking up at the low ceiling of his office bunker. Ianto had re-painted it a few weeks ago, upon complaining that the place was hardly clean and comfy enough to live in, let alone for two grown men to make love without complications, and not the kind Jack liked...

The walls were now deep crimson – because Ianto looked great in red – and the Bed had a new memory-foam mattress. That had amused Jack no-end at first, as he spent hours moulding innuendo based shapes into the surface with various parts of his body and chuckling to himself. The quilts were incredibly soft, Ianto had insisted on that.

After several minutes of silence, Jack sat up, still cocooned in the sheets, and ran a hand through his mangled hair.

Looking around, he decided to get up. Everyone would be arriving soon, and if he was lucky – which he usually was – he could convince Ianto to have a shower with him and spend a bit longer than necessary in there with a dripping Welshman.

Less than 2 minutes later, an eager Jack climbed the steps out of the little room, and looked around the Hub. With a stupidly lovesick smile he saw Ianto was by the desks, picking up the countless amounts of rubbish Owens' desk.

Stealthily, Jack snuck down the chairs and stood behind Ianto, incredibly close.

" Morning." Jack whispered huskily, smiling into his lovers neck as he pressed kisses across his soft skin.

Ianto stepped away from Jacks touch, looking at the floor. " I should make your coffee, sir." He murmured, hastily picking up the dirty cups and walking as fast as dignity would allow to the steps.

Jack frowned. " What's wrong Ianto?"

" Nothing Sir."

Jack shook his head, blatant lie. Why did Ianto look like he was about to cry? And he was walking really stiffly, and he knew that it wasn't because of last night. Maybe he was ill. He decided on getting Owen to check him over whenever he decided to turn up.

Jack shook his head, maybe this was just a bad day for Ianto, and he'd talk to him later, once he'd filed the papers on last nights Weevil-run and given the young man time to clear his head.

Tosh rolled in first, just 4 minutes after Jack first skulked back up to his office. She stepped in and instantly picked up on the tension, looking up at Jack, who was in his office, pacing and occasionally looking at Ianto, who was at his desk, working on something small and glowing. At a glance, Ianto seemed fine, but there were little signs. Like the way he was only slightly shaking and his knuckles were really tensed as if he was literally holding himself together, to keep an exceptionally placid face.

" Ianto?" Tosh walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ianto looked up, eyes vacant and lips set in a tight smile, reminding her of a young boy that had just lost his best friend to a removal van. Tosh said nothing, and slipped her arms round him, holding him tightly.

" What happened this time?"

" I found out the truth." Ianto replied quietly, clinging to her. " Jack doesn't want me."

" You know that isn't true." Tosh whispered soothingly. " Don't say that. Why wouldn't he want you?"

" I'm just the part-time Shag, the Teaboy. He'd rather be with Gwen." Ianto sighed, blinking back tears. " I should get back to work, and get some coffee on. The usual for you?"

" It's freezing down here, could I please have a hot chocolate instead?" Tosh kept her voice gentle.

" With chocolate sprinkles, whipped cream and mini marshmallows?" Ianto smiled, this time it was genuine, but still showed how young and vulnerable he truly was under the cover of suits..

" You life saver." Tosh smiled and walked over to her station, and waited till Ianto was out of sight to go to Jack.

Toshiko knocked lightly on the office door. Jack looked up, his face hopeful. It dropped as soon as he realised it wasn't who he wanted.

Tosh said nothing and walked over to slap him hard across the face.

" Ow!" Jack clapped a hand over his stinging cheek. " What?"

" Ianto." Tosh started, looking decidedly angry, and out of character. " Is down there trying not to cry because he thinks he comes second to your feelings for Gwen!"

" I…Is that it?" Jack looked confused. " He was fine last night, and Gwens' not even here yet."

" Well somehow over the night, he's decided you see him as nothing beyond your part-time shag, and that you prefer Gwen."

" I didn't know why he was upset. He wouldn't tell me." Jack sighed. " I'll go talk to him."

" Good. Even though you've been around a while Jack, you can't half be an idiot."

" I know." Jack mustered up a smile.

" He loves you more than either of you are prepared to accept. You'd be a fool to lose this one." Tosh looked stern. " Good luck. And for gods sake, choose your words carefully."

"Yes ma'am." Jack smiled thinly, giving a half-assed salute. Once she was gone, Jack sunk into his chair, closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, Jack looked up as he heard movement. A coffee landed on his desk, and travelling up, he saw there was a Ianto attached to the end of it. But it wasn't the Ianto that loved him.

" Coffee." Ianto muttered, turning away again, and leaving.

It took Jack a few seconds to remember how to send a message to his mouth and speak.

" Ianto?" He chocked out.

" Sir?" Ianto turned, but refused to make eye contact.

" Sit down."

Ianto obliged, sitting in the chair, his hands clasped in his lap. He suddenly noticed how interesting Jacks' carpet was.

" Ianto…Why do you think I want Gwen?"

Ianto kept his eyes on the floor. " The way you look at her, and it's only you two on missions most of the time. She's always going for you, and I should have seen it sooner."

Jack sighed. " What's the real reason?"

" Don't worry about it Sir, it's nothing. Just silly. I should let you get back to work." Ianto stood up and started towards the door.

Jack moved fast, standing in the doorway and holding Ianto by the shoulders.

" Ianto. Tell me."

Ianto looked down and to the side. " Last night…I was watching you sleep, and you started speaking. You were talking about Gwen." There were tears stinging his eyes.

" What did I say?" Jack was starting to not like the sound of this.

TW~|~|~

_3 hours earlier _

Ianto woke early in the morning. Jack was still asleep after their tiring escapades. They only just made it down to the bunker, and even that was just to save Tosh the embarrassment of deleting the footage when they forgot…again.

Ianto rolled to the side carefully and rested on one elbow, with his cheek resting on his open palm. He couldn't help but smile at the look of content on the older mans face.

Ianto reached out tentatively to tease his hands through Jacks soft hair. Jack subconsciously leant his head into Iantos' hand, causing Ianto to almost choke on his laugh at how much like a cat he was.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jack started muttering in his sleep, the smile still in place. As he spoke, it slowly slipped into a frown.

"You're getting married? But…I came back for you." Jacks' voice was very soft and Ianto had to lean in to hear, but now he wished he hadn't.

"…No-one compares to you, Gwen, even…Ianto. I love you."

Ianto wiped tears from his face roughly and climbed out of the bed, grabbing his clothes and taking them upstairs to get changed, suddenly uncomfortable in the cabin bunker that had been changed for just him, apparently.

It was only once he'd got out, and changed back into the suit, that the shield broke, and Ianto found himself crying silently into Jacks' navy blue coat, enfolded in Jacks' wonderful pheromones and shaking with the sobs.

TW~|~|~

Presently

" Oh Ianto…" Jack sighed. " I didn't mean any of that. I promise."

" Maybe not out loud. You obviously think about it in the back of your mind Jack." Ianto shook his head sadly. " I should have known, you could never be with someone as retentive and wrong as me."

" Ianto, you're anything but wrong." Jack held his face delicately in his hands. " I didn't mean anything from that dream. Please…believe me."

" How can I? I'm just the part-"

" No you're not. Don't listen to Owen, he was just being an arse."

" Okay." Ianto was still looking at the floor.

" Ianto, I've been living everywhere for more years than I can actually count. And there aren't many things I've been sure of. Apart from You. Hey, look at me." He pulled Iantos' face gently to look at him.

" I'm not asking you to be completely understanding, or just to accept all this, but when I say I love you, it's not because I think you want to hear it, or because you should. I love what you are, what you do, how you try to keep everyone happy, no matter what. I've seen your kindness, and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you, and you understand with perfect clarity exactly what I am, but it doesn't bother you. You're a hell of a man. You're The One Ianto."

"I'll never be The One, not for you." Ianto blinked slowly and a flow of tears cascaded down his face elegantly.

" Well, you can try." Jack smiled.

" But how can I be sure you don't really want Gwen?"

Jack decided this had hit Ianto badly, he'd been a bit fragile since Jack got back from his visit with the Doctor, and the year that never was. One day, he'd be confident enough to talk about it, but not yet.

Jack looked down into the Hub, and saw Tosh down there, pretending to work but obviously eavesdropping and watching the CCTV with sound in the way that she looked up at Jack just as he looked down, followed by her blushing and looking away as Owen walked in quietly, getting a recap from Tosh before they both looked at the monitor.

Jack took a deep breath, he hadn't expected an audience. Looking visibly shaken and a little bit scared, he looked Ianto right in the eye.

" Ianto, I guess there is only one way to prove to you how much you mean to me."

He promised himself not to smile but couldn't help one tear escape his face as he slowly released Ianto and reached into his pocket before slowly

Going down

On one

Knee.

" Ianto Jones…" Jack heard his voice crack but didn't care, he heard Tosh gasp and Owen chuckle in disbelief but all that mattered was Ianto. His Ianto, the only man he truly wanted in his life forever. The silver ring was glinting in the light, casting a spatter of diamonds over his gorgeous features.

" I'm in love with you Ianto. Painfully, powerfully in love. The things you do, the way you think, the way you move. Every time you're out of my sight, I can't wait until the next time I see you and whenever you're near me, I just want you in my arms. You make me feel like I've never felt before in all my lifes. So please, Ianto Jones. Will you marry me?"

Ianto Smiled through his tears. " Of course I will, you big idiot." He gathered Jack into a hug, kissing him gently but passionately.

Owen and Tosh were laughing and hugging each other.

Jack pulled back, grinning like a fool as he slipped the ring onto Iantos' hand, just as Gwen walked in.

" What's going on?" Gwen looked around.

Ianto turned, seeing the fire in Gwens' eyes and the full hatred.

" Me and Jack are getting married Gwen." The glory and happiness was evident in his eyes as Gwen just turned and walked out again.

**AN: Hope that was okay, please let me know if it needs any changes, and it's a bit of an abrupt ending, but it's the best I can manage right now. Did any of you see it coming? The dream started being about Owen, but I knew Ianto has more trouble about Gwen. **

**I couldn't fit it anywhere, but in Jacks' dream: "**You're getting married? But…I came back for you…No-one compares to you, Gwen, even…Ianto. I love you." **I changed the original words. It was meant to be '**You're getting married?**' directed at Gwen and '**I came back for you**' directed at Ianto, but where would I have fitted it? And ' **No-one compares to you, Gwen, even…Ianto. I love you.**' should be '**No-once compares to you, Gwen even.**' As in, not even Gwen. ' **Ianto I love you**' to finish.**

**Hope that made sense. Please. Review this if you can! They'll make me happy.**


	13. Misanthrope

Name: Misanthropy: Gwen Bashing guaranteed!

**Summary: The first person I thought of when reading that word was Owen.**

**POV: 3****rd**** Person**

**Disclaimer: Torchwood and the characters inside are the unfortunate property of Russell T Davies. Sorry on his behalf.**

**AN: I'm writing a load of stories from sing words or phrases like prompts. This is one of them. But I treat them no different than my own stories. For anyone not knowing, **_**Misanthropy **_**is hating everyone. A **_**Misanthropist **_**is a person who hates everyone.**

It had been a particularly bad day for Owen Harper.

Diane had just left him, as soon as he had discovered you can love more than once, it was close to the time he had first joined this hellhole, and Ianto was 'busy' in Jacks office, which meant no coffee. He knew why, they all did, but no one voiced it, just steered clear.

" Owen? You look a little bit stressed? Would you like some help?" Tosh asked, eager to help him, as always. So why couldn't he see it?

" No Tosh. Now sod of, I don't need your help. I need a bloody coffee."

Tosh looked appropriately downhearted. " Oh." She turned and went back to her desk, typing quieter than she had before.

The door rolled open and Gwen walked in. " Sorry I'm late. Rhys wouldn't stop pestering me. I had to practically crawl out of the house to avoid his kisses."

Owen turned angrily in his chair. " Oh Gwen, would you just Shut Up? We don't want to hear about your relationships with the man you love, mostly because you obviously don't if you'll go shagging me and trying to get to Jack, and partly because none of _Us_ have a relationship to speak of apart from our Boss and Teaboy! Even then they're too shy and polite to rub it in our faces! So for F****S sake…Shut It!" He ended on a loud note then turned back to his screen.

After a ten-minute spell of awkward silence, Ianto stepped out of Jacks office, rolling his shoulders and clicking his neck before taking a deep breath and making the coffee and taking it down to his colleagues.

" Your coffee." He muttered, passing it to Owen.

" At bloody last. Not too much effort for you, was it?" Owen retorted sarcastically. The muscles in Ianto jaw visibly tensed.

" Still harassing our archivist?" Jacks voice cut into the silence.

" Shut up Harkness, that was yours' and that Cyberwomans' Job." Owen scowled, taking a deep breath of industrial-strength coffee.

Ianto looked in pain at the mention of Lisa, but quickly masked it before anyone could see it.

" Is it me?" Jack continued, this time to everyone. " Or is our Owen becoming a bit of a Misanthropist?"

" Don't." Ianto warned.

" It's okay. We all know Owens not really like that. And he didn't mean it Ianto. See, without you here, Torchwood would just fall apart. And Owen would be like that all the time. Your coffee is like a drug."

Ianto smiled his thanks at Jacks attempts on cheering him up.

Owen said nothing, just drank his scorching coffee in silence, a content look slowly crossing his face.

**AN: A bit odd, I know. Sorry. Let me know what you thought. It might be a bit poor, but I'm watching Sherlock Holmes with Gareth David-Lloyd in it, so I'm a little distracted. Yay Ianto!**


	14. Feelings

**AN: Not sure if this works. It was sprung from my other Story **_**A Different Perspective**_**. I wrote 'Death' and this was created. Bit bleak, even if it is almost Iantos' birthday. He's 28 this year! Or would be…if he was still alive.**

Feelings

Death. It was all round him as he searched for _Her_. The lifeblood of others cloaked his suit, but he didn't mind.

Despair. Echoing in his ears, his mind. Everyone screaming for help, but not the one person he wanted. No one else mattered in his heart.

Decay. The corpses of his workmates and friends grabbed lifelessly to his legs as he climbed over them, towards the Units, slowing him down, trying to claim him for their own.

Hope. Metallic screaming, but it sounded like his lover. Amongst the bodies and the uncompleted, _Her_. Crying his name weakly: 'Ianto Jones.'

**AN: The first word of each paragraph is supposed to be how he feels about each subject. Hope that was clear enough. **


	15. Lost Words Of Jack Harkness

The Lost Words Of Jack Harkness

'I love you Ianto Jones'

5 words I never said enough.

I tried to just deny it,

Pretended I was tough.

With your always pristine suit,

And the way you said my name,

I wanted you forever,

But forever never came.

No one understood you,

I knew you all too well.

There was always so much more to you,

No one could ever tell.

Your eyes pierced right into me,

Such a deep, purposeful blue.

I was lost each time I saw them:

At a loss for what to do.

Your hair was so immaculate,

Perfect every day.

I always ruined it when we kissed,

But you were to polite to say.

You were never phased,

Your mind remained so clear,

The strongest of our team:

You never shed a tear.

We all took you for granted,

Just a shadow in our base,

We hardly took you seriously,

Just ignored your handsome face.

When we kissed it was with passion,

I felt complete once more,

You'd join me in my office,

And you'd love what was in store.

We kissed lots but not enough,

And I watched you when you slept.

So peaceful in your silence,

Now that silence must be kept.

You'd wake up beside me,

In the middle of the night,

Say nothing but mean everything,

The hottest ever sight.

I held you in my arms,

To keep you safe and warm,

We'd huddle up together,

And watch the silent storm.

Our secret nights stayed secret,

Though you were always at my side,

I felt drawn towards you,

Like an ever-present tide.

Now my life is empty,

The 456 took you away.

I wish I could die even now.

Why do I have to stay?

I wanted you forever

But forever never came…

My life is not worth living

Things will never be the same.

A/N: I dunno when I started poetry, but I've wanted this in here for a while. Let me know what you thought! I'm working on one from Ianto to Jack, but it's not as easy.


	16. Write On Anything

**Name: Write On Anything.**

**Summary: See if you can guess what Jack is using from the phrase/title.**

**POV: 3****rd**

**Set: Just after Meat.**

**Disclaimer: It's the BBCs' play-pen, I just play in it 24/7.**

It had been a rough day at Torchwood. A space-whale had been fuelling fast-food stations and they'd had to mercifully kill it. And guess who was in charge of incinerating the meat?

Needless to say, Ianto was too tired to do anything except snuggle up in bed when he got home.

They both changed silence out of their work-clothes and crawled soundlessly into the bed. Ianto slipped up next to Jack and cuddled into his arms, smiling and sighing quietly at the peace and relaxation.

Just as Ianto was falling asleep, his breathing regulated, Jack had an evil idea. He grinned, lighting up the dark room as the moon reflected his cheesy smile, and waited till he was sure it was safe.

Then he reached across the bedside table, picking up his weapon of choice…

**TW**

Jack was awoken by Ianto hitting him with a pillow furiously. There seemed to be with soft, and hurt then he they would.

" You! Big! Idiot!" Ianto cried, hitting him with every syllable.

Jack opened, holding back a grin to regain his innocence at the fury on Iantos' face.

On Iantos' chest was the reason for the fury. In perfect Victorian Copperplate Script – Jacks' own writing – were the words '_I am the Captains' Coffee Boy' _in bold crimson red right across his torso, each letter about 3cm tall.

" You Did This!" Ianto yelled.

" I know." Jack smiled.

" This Is Permanent! It's Bloody SHARPIE!"

**TW**

Definitely worth it, just to see it written there Jack decided as he sipped his decaff a week later, knowing the words were still etched into Iantos' skin.

**A/N: Just 270 words! My Nan gave me a Mini-Sharpie the other day - she didn't need it - and it was red, so I **_**instantly**_** yelled 'Ianto!' and started thinking what I would do with Ianto and a sharpie. This happened. What do you think…Review!**


	17. Worth It

**A/N: Hello. Rather bleak one I'm afraid. Dad made me watch CoE because he hadn't seen them, and I just watched this scene. This is the only thing stopping me crying. Plus, I watched Ianto …sleep… again yesterday, so my mood has **_**not **_**been great. **

Jack stands, prepares himself to press the button to execute his own grandson. Nothing about this was right, but it had to be done.

He at least owed Steven the respect of watching his last moments whilst hearing his daughter yelling.

" What's happening Uncle Jack?" Steven asks scared. The last two words are like a stab to his heart. His _black_ heart. Steven would never see his Mom again.

But it had to be done. Sacrifices had to be made. Ianto had to have died for a reason.

And it had bloody better be worth it.

But it wasn't.

**A/N: I do not believe that Ianto had to die, but hey!ho, it just works here.**


	18. The Date That Never Was

**Name: The Date That Almost Happened.**

**Summary: In Reset, Owen promised Tosh a date. This is it. Starts with Iack, but leads to mainly Towen.**

**POV: 3****rd**** person, mixed with 1****st**

**Disclaimer: If Torchwood belonged to me, this date wouldn't need to be fantasised, it would have already happened.**

**AN: I just watched Reset, and now I have to completely re-tidy my room. I have so much crap that once I've emptied a few boxes I can't see my bed, or the floor, even though I have the biggest room in the house. I had to sleep downstairs on the sofa last night. The only thing keeping me going is that once it's done, I get an MP4, and can listen to as many Torchwood songs and stories as I want! Reviews help also. The idea for the actual date is from my Ianto-Buddy Georgie! Thanks for this! I was stuck. Sorry for the Looooooooooooong authors note.**

End of the day, and Tosh couldn't wait. Owen was taking her out, just like he'd promised.

" Tosh, Owen, Gwen! You can go home." Jack called from the office, staring at Ianto by the coffee machine in much the same way as a tiger watches its prey.

Everyone nodded and picked up their coats. Ianto had finished cleaning up the coffee machine, and walked towards the metal grill to go and get his coat. This meant walking past Jack.

Everyone watched, but looked away at the same time, so it wasn't so obvious. They were all curious. Jack shot out a hand as Ianto walked past and snagged the sleeve of his blazer, next to his hand. Ianto looked up, straight into Jack's eyes without faltering.

The team watched as Jack smiled, in a way that they'd never seen before. It was raw, and slightly sexual, but not in the flirty way it usually was. This was deeper. Torchwood 3 suddenly realised the Boss and the Archivist had forgotten they were there. Again.

Jack pulled Ianto slowly into a kiss, and Ianto's hands confidently weaved round to the back of Jacks' neck and round his waist as Jacks' own hands spread across his back. Ianto was never really this confident; the team hadn't imagined he could be like this.

Owen nudged Tosh and Gwen, who seemed equally transfixed as he was by the display, and gestured they should leave. Everyone nodded silently and they made their way to the door.

Problem was, the lift would have been easier, it didn't make a sound. The cog-wheel door resonated a big alarm every time it was opened.

They looked back and saw Ianto spring away from Jack as if he'd been hit with an electric shock. Jack didn't moved his hands even though Ianto dropped his. They could see Iantos' blush from the other side of the Hub, even if he buried his face in Jacks' waistcoat adorably.

" See you at normal time Gwen Cooper. Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato: Have a night in, 9am latest, please." He winked at them discretely and pulled Ianto face up to his as they all stooped out, looking over their shoulders to see Jack trap Iantos' lips in a kiss again.

|**TW**|

" Weren't they cute?" Tosh asked as they locked the door to the secret base.

" Poor Teaboy. He has to put up with him every day, as well as work." Owen laughed.

Gwen was silent. Suddenly she perked up.

" So where are you two going?"

" Owen won't tell me." Tosh smiled. " Where are we off to Owen?"

" You'll see. Bye Gwen."

" See ya." Gwen waved and left. Tosh looked at Owen.

" Come on." Owen took Toshiko by the hand softly, and lead her towards the Millennium centre.

" Why are we going here?" She asked.

" Just wait and see!" Owen smiled and dragged her in.

|**TW**|

" The roof?" Tosh raised a sceptical eyebrow.

" Yea. The roof." Owen pulled her along to where there was an amazing view across the bay and Rald Dahl Plass.

Tosh smiled. On a small section that opened out like a platform, there was a soft quilt on the ground, and candles surrounding. A big glass of champagne sat in the middle and a small almost square gift next to it in midnight blue velvet, about the size of a small note pad.

Owen gestured her to sit down and laughed when she blushed in the night.

The moon was full, the sea was calm and the sky was clear, all the stars visible above them, with the Milky Way directly above them.

" Wow." Tosh sighed, leaning back into the quilt, looking up into the solar system. It was so beautiful.

" I know. A film and dinner seemed to normal for Torchwood…for you." He turned his head to smile at her. This wasn't his normal smile, sarcastic and annoying. This was tender, caring. Special.

" So this was your idea of a date?"

" Well, yea. I thought I could…" He gestured around. " Make it special. Unique."

" Thanks Owen."

Owen sneaked his hand out to hold hers again. Tosh realised it was a little cold out, but not much. Owen picked up her slight shiver.

" Here." He pulled her close, engulfing her in his scent of aftershave; warm and safe.

Tosh took the opportunity of a lifetime and snuggled into his coat.

They spoke for a while about nothing much, just enjoying each others company. Then of course, the subject got back to Torchwood.

" Do you ever look up at the stars and…hope someone out there is looking back at you, and not planning on invading?" Tosh asked quietly.

" We can only hope. But if they stopped, we'd be out of a job, and we would never have met."

" Good Point."

" I've been thinking about it for a while, but I had to wait for the perfect weather."

Tosh smiled, the full moon waxing her features like a china doll. " Thanks Owen. This is lovely." She sat up, and Owen poured a glass for them each.

" Is this okay? Is it alright?" Owen asked after a few minutes. This was the first time Tosh had seen him so vulnerable, not hidden behind the sarcasm he usually was.

" Owen." Tosh looked into his eyes. " This has been a great night."

" I did try." He smiled.

They finished their champagne and settled back into the soft quilt, pulling the edges around them.

Tosh snuggled into Owen's arms and they easily drifted of to sleep in the warm night.

|**TW**|

Around 5am, Tosh woke due to how light it was getting.

She looked around, noticing they'd been there all night.

Toshiko lifted her head slowly, and saw Owen was still asleep, a gently smile played across his lips as he moved slightly, adjusting his arms to keep warm.

Debating quietly, and deciding she should, Tosh shook Owen lightly.

" …Tosh?" He mumbled.

" Hi." She whispered, not entirely sure why. " It's sunrise."

" Did we sleep all night?" He sat up and wrapped an arm round Toshikos' shoulders for warmth.

" It's alright. I liked it."

" They sat in companiable silence for a few minutes, waiting for the sun until Owen nudged Tosh, gesturing down towards the plass.

Ianto and Jack stepped off the platform, hands intertwined as they walked to the railing looking across the bay. They watched in content as Ianto leant his shoulder against Jacks', and they rested the sides of their heads together, just in time to see the sun rise across the horizon, sending light across Cardiff, and adding a gorgeous glow onto Toshs' face – a drastic contrast to the paleness of the night before.

" It's beautiful." Tosh sighed.

Owen nodded in agreement, then his eyes flicked down to where the rectangular midnight-blue velveteen box was.

He lifted it up and held it on the flat palm of his hand. " Tosh?"

She looked down at the box and back to Owens' smile. " You didn't have to Owen." She blushed.

" I wanted to. Open it."

Tosh blushed even more and lifted the box from his hand, holding it carefully and inspecting the material closely before opening it with here eyes closed, savouring the moment: a gift from Owen.

Once the box was open all the way, she opened her eyes…and gasped.

Enclosed in the soft black foam, was a necklace. It was a slick silver chain, one that would run through your fingers and was only a few millimetres thick.

Attached at the centre was a thin, elegant dragonfly. I was pearl-white, and impossibly smooth on the wings, with a really little band of silver surrounding it. The body was made out of hematite* and was reflecting everything perfectly. The head was a smooth disc of hematite as well, but it was flat, and a diamond rested on it. The diamond seemed to have every colour in the spectrum in it and cast flakes of gold, red and orange onto Toshs' face because of the rising sun filtering through it.

" Owen…" She breathed. " It's beautiful." She lifted it out, with the intention of putting it on now.

" Here, let me." Owen took the ends out of her hand, and lifted her soft hair round to one shoulder, showing her bare neck. Owen carefully clipped the ends together.

" There." He kissed her neck.

By now the sun had risen, causing an unnatural glow onto everything.

Tosh and Owen relaxed back into the covers, looking at the clear blue sky.

' _This was the most amazing date of my life.' _ They both thought simultaneously.

**A/N: I dunno if this was my best, but I've never written Towen, so it's hard to get the rhythm going. Sorry. If you have any requests, I would love to hear them. And…you know that little button, with 'review' written on it? Press it! You don't have to be signed in or anything! That means ****you****, right there!**


	19. Unexpected

**A/N: This started as a play for Drama last year – before I discovered FanFiction – But it just ended up in the back of one of my paper-work filled draws…UNTIL NOW! It was all in speech and the occasional action, so I had to write it up, I got approval from my Ianto-Obsessed [Let's call it Iantobsessed] friend Georgie but let me know if it makes full sense, if not, let me know and I'll adapt. There might be a **_**LITTLE **_**bit of Gwen-Bashing, but only if you squint.**

" Oi! Teaboy! Get us a coffee would ya!" Owen called over from his Autopsy. It wasn't a question; More of a command. Ianto guessed Owen thought so little of him he wasn't even prepared to give a decent question, or look up from his dead corpse. Apparently the dead bloke deserved more respect that the living Welshman did.

Ianto sighed. This was getting tedious, didn't they _ge_t that he had more work to do than just coffee? No-one in this place understood a thing about him.

" And what, may I ask." Ever polite, Ianto was, even if it wasn't returned. " Did you're last slave die of?" He kept a neutral voice and kept his mind on something else so he didn't lash out at him. Such as…when he'd shot Owen through the shoulder to stop him from activating the Rift Manipulator. Good Times.

" Scalpel attack, but I'm in charge of the Autopsy and the bodies, so no-one found out." He let the sharp tool in his hand dip slightly to catch the light and reflect across the room, his smile was just as dangerous and accident-prone.

Ianto tried not to jump when Jacks' loud boots on the metal grill caught their attention, followed by their grinning Owner.

" Stop harassing him Owen!" He scorned playfully, turning to Ianto. " That's my job." He leered, suddenly becoming all working again in a click. " Although…if there's one going, I'll have a coffee."

Ianto nodded resignedly and turned away, thinking about how much trouble he'd be in for spiking their coffees, or adding just the smallest dash of salt…

The Cog door rolled open and Tosh ran in, still fixing her hair and wiping her coat into some sort of order.

" Hey! Sorry I'm so late, I overslept…" She trailed off, glancing adoringly at Owen, who was unaware until he felt that nudge in his mind, telling him he was being watched. He turned to look questioningly at Tosh.

" What!" He looked confused for all of 3 seconds before shrugging and continuing with the work he was set.

Everyone got on with their duties for around 20 minutes, like any other day. Looking up they all noticed a coffee had mysteriously appeared, but with no sign of the creator, as usual.

It was business as usual right the way up until 10am, when Tosh noticed something unusal.

" What's that sound?" She asked. The sound in question was a loud grating sound, like a piano on it's last out-of-tune legs. It was accompanied by a flush of wind, which shouldn't be possible, what with the Hub being _Under Ground_ and all.

Jack came thundering down the stairs, face lit up visibly.

" What is it Jack?" Owen asked.

" It's…no…" He whispered, smiling like a kid that just discovered Christmas!

He didn't need to answer because a large blue box suddenly faded into view, first the light on top, flashing steadily, then the outline, finally completed with the panels and doors.

Nothing was 'business as usual' really. Not in Torchwood.

There was an ominous thud as it solidified and after a brief tense silence the door creaked open and a thin man in a blue pinstripe suit that fitted the box emerged. He had bright red converses that were a strange mix with the suit but he somehow pulled it off perfectly. His hair was a mass of brown spiky hair stripped with barely noticeable blond that seemed to have a will of it's own, making him look cool and smart at the same time. His autumn brown eyes were bright and inquisitive, hiding the pain and guard that were just below the surface, but covered well.

His frown slipped to a contagious grin as he recognised a face.

" Jack! Hello!" He relaxed and stepped out of the doors, closing it behind him and buzzing it with a strange blue-ended rod that emitted a low buzzing sound before turning to Jack.

" Hey Doctor! It's good to see you." Jack smiled.

" You too." The Doctor suddenly jumped into serious mode, and Owen locked him into the category of 'Dangerously bi-polar'.

" Listen." The Doctor looked at everyone, addressing them as One. " I think I can help, with your problem."

" Problem?" Jacks' smile faltered. " We don't have a problem."

" Um…actually Jack? We do; Gwen isn't responding to her calls and Rhys doesn't know where she is. I can't track her down on CCTV or car registration either." Tosh told them confusedly.

The Doctor just raised his eyebrows, proving his point before looking across at Tosh, smiling slightly. " Toshiko Sato, right?"

" Yes, do I know you?"

" Yes, well, no. I was different man back then."

" We know about your regenerations." She told him, the Doctor grinned, glad not to have to explain. " Well, it was about 2005, space pig?"

" Leather jacket, short cut hair…ears?" Tosh asked hesitantly.

" Yup, that's the one. I like you! Perfect memory!" His smile was truly contagious, making Tosh blush slightly and get on with her work.

Owen decided he liked this guy. He had spark, and made Tosh smile, good in his books.

" Okay." Jack pretended that hadn't happened and folded his arms, placing his feet apart slightly, classic power stance. " How can you help?"

" Well…" The Doctor side-smiled at him. " I know what happened."

|_Cheesy Flashback_|

Gwen picked up her bag and ran the brush through her hair one last time, checking her expression in the mirror vainly before calling out to her Boyfriend.

" I'm off Rhys!"

Rhys called out from the kitchen. " Okay, love! Be back soon, yeah? I've got some of my famous Lasagne to cook!" He chuckled.

Gwen smiled and turn, only to walk straight into a strong figure, clad in a plain black hoodie and a shock of stark-blond hair.

He smiled, but it was frightening, no warmth contained.

" Hello Gwen." He said politely with hint of malice before grabbing the wrist that snatched for her gun and pressing a button on a disc in his hand, causing them to disappear in a flash of light.

|_And back!_|

" So the Master did it?" Jack asked. The Doctor nodded. " How do we get her back?"

" Well, it Just So Happens," he put sarcasm on the last 3 words, " that I have the other half of the teleportation device." He held up a smooth flat mauve disc the size of his palm, grinning proudly.

" Well?" Tosh asked as he just looked at it.

" Oh. Sorry. Do the honours?" He chucked it to Toshiko, who caught it and smiled at him, pausing and then pressing the barely visible panel in the centre.

There was a flash of blinding red light and everyone covered their eyes, waiting a few seconds after to faded and for the eyes to adjust, and then looking towards the centre of the Hub, seeing Gwen collapsed in an ungraceful heap on the floor.

" Gwen! Are you alright?" Jack rushed over to help her up. Gwen nodded shakily.

" The interesting thing is, the Master only helped…" The Doctor watched on with an interested look on his face. He looked quite pleased and smug that everyone was hanging onto his every word, this was what his companions should be like, instead of always running off! He paused for effect. " Ianto did it."

" He wouldn't." Jack breathed.

" I'll go find Ianto." Tosh ran out, returning a few minutes later dragging Ianto by the sleeve, still with a stoic face.

Everyone stared at him until he looked at the floor for a moment until looking up, really emotion clouding and accenting his voice.

" I asked the Master to help me Punish Gwen. She should he happy." His voice strengthened. " She's got a fiancé who loved her and a great life, so she goes off with Owen. Even though it's blindingly obvious that Tosh has eyes for Owen-" Tosh blushed and Owen smiled kindly at her, realisation dawning in his eyes "- and when she tells Rhys, she covers it by drugging him, _and_ asking for forgiveness she knows she doesn't deserve. All the while acting like she's instantly in charge, even though Tosh has the longest serving record here, Owen had the best authority, I have the have been working for Torchwood 1 since 2005, and Jack is the _Boss_! Not to mention sending doe-eyes to Jack, who may I add is quite openly with me!" He paused, trying not to blush as he sneaked a glance at Jack, who smiled encouragingly. Ianto covered the blush and staring stonily at Gwen. " You should be happy with just Rhys, you stupid, Self-indulged Bitch!" He cut of suddenly, and Owen thought _If looks could kill_.

The Doctor calmly placed a hand on Iantos' shoulder. " This is why I came here. I'm taking you with me, for a break from all this action and trouble."

Ianto nodded, angry tears streaking down his face.

" Bring him back safely." Jack asked.

" Like you care." Ianto breathed. " You hardly even noticed me, I was just the part time Shag, a convenience because you couldn't get anyone else. I was just the hot Welshman who looked good in a suit." Ianto spat.

Jack looked hurt but the Doctor looked apologetically at him.

" He doesn't mean it. There's some sort of alien in him, it's feeding of the paranoia and uncertainties hidden deep within. I'll sort it out."

Jack nodded and the Doctor gently nudged Ianto to move into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialised, last leaving the light at the top blinking itself out of existence.

" Jack…it's not true." Gwen stammered.

" It is. You know it." Jack looked teary and angry, turning on his heel to leave Gwen to go to her work, holding back sobs. Sobs that everyone ignored.

Tosh instead looked across at Owen, who looked across and blushed, before going back to his work, fumbling with the grip and dropping it.

**A/N: Wow! I wrote this out in Word and then it deleted itself, but thank the LORD it saved itself. I might go on to explain this further in a separate story, what do you all think?**


	20. White

Jack pushed Iantos' door open with one hand, the other wrapped around Ianto, keeping their lips entwined.

Using Ianto as force, he pressed the younger man against the back of the door, to close it, not breaking any bodily contact.

The men got lost in each other, until Ianto remembered a bet he had with Owen.

He pulled back suddenly, holding Jack at arms length.

" What's wrong?" Jack looked confused.

" I just wanna check something." Ianto murmured. " Can you smile for me?"

Jack hesitantly flashed his winning smile and Ianto laughed.

" Your teeth! They _do _glow!"

**A/N: My Dad calls Barrowman 'The Big Grinning Buffoon' and I was thinking last night how his teeth are SO white. What did ya think?**


	21. Leo

Ianto sat on the battered leather couch underneath the ancient Torchwood sign. He never usually read the horoscopes, but he was in a good mood, and was feeling sceptical.

Jack sat next to him, leaning the side of his head on his shoulder to see the paper.

" Ahh, horoscopes."

" Yea. I never really use them, but I got curious." Ianto smiled. " Listen to this though.

Leo: Being practical about building a secure life may not sound exciting but it gives a relationship it's best chance and sets the most passionate part of your personality free. If your heart has a vacancy, it will be filled by a gorgeous Aires. Pluto activates a family dream of running a restaurant.

I mean, a restaurant? How stupid is that!" He laughed.

" Well…" Jack nuzzled into Iantos' neck, kissing and tasting the soft flesh revealed there. " If you're on the menu…I'll be your best customer." He leered, smiling into Iantos' neck.

" And what about my 'Poor Vacant Heart'," he added sarcasm, " being filled by Aires? Are _you _an Aires?"

Jack smiled cheesily. " I'll be whatever you want me to be babey."

" Jack. I'm being serious."

" So am I."

Ianto sighed. " I still don't trust them."

" But there is **some** truth. _Building a secure life. _I'm all for it if it sets your passion free." Jack pulled Ianto close.

" Well, be that as it may, I'll never have a Secure Life. This is Torchwood. Nothing is secure."

" True. But we can still be…passionate." Jack whispered the last piece into Iantos' ear intimately.

Ianto felt himself smile and his body react to Jacks' hot breath against his skin.

" I guess we can." He turned suddenly, capturing Jacks' mouth with his own.

**A/N: I was reading the Horoscope section in some month old paper, and I found Leo, which is Iantos' sign. These little snippets of conversation slipped into my mind straight after, so I hope this makes sense. I've never based a story **_**around **_**a piece of text like this, but I kinda like it.**


	22. Door

A/N: This is from a prompt. The prompt was 'door' by my good mate Stark. Enjoy everyone!

You're world is plunged into darkness.

The only sound is Heavy breathing. Mostly yours, seen as Jack has made himself invisible in the darkness.

You try to slow your breathing, but you can't move anywhere because you don't know where anything is.

Trust Jack to do this. He knows where everything is. You can bet your coffee machine that he has heat-sensitive vision, and knows exactly where you are and where all the desks are.

He must have planned this. Got you right out to the main Hub where he stripped you both bared and kissed you senseless until you barely noticed where he was any more.

That's why you're here. He's left you naked in the Hub. Alone. With him nearby, or far away. No telling really.

Actually, there is. Soft breathing, right next to your waist. He's crawling round on the floor!

In a brief moment of genius, you pick up whatever you can slowly. It feels like a can of cola. You must be next to Owens' desk.

You raise it carefully, and throw it in the general direction of the couch.

The breathing moves away, soundless. Jack is like a ninja.

Suddenly there is a bang. You hold back a laugh, but then you hear a pained groan from the other side of the Hub. You reach across Owens' desk, knowing he put a torch there earlier. Yes!

Switching it on, you cast it across the hub to see your partner laying on his side curled up by the Cog door, hands over his head.

" Jack?" You laugh and run over. " What happened?"

" I was tracking you and I ran headfirst into the door." Jack moans. You laugh and press a kiss to his head. " Come on, I'll make you feel better."

Jack is by your side in an instant, and you smile as he leads you to the hothouse, a particular favourite of yours…

**A/N: First person, from **_**your! **_**Point of view. Let me know what you think, by reviewing!**


	23. Monsters Under The Bed

Everyone had their different ways of dealing with things.

Jack looked out across his team from his office. He looked at each person trying to cope by doing his or her own things.

Tosh hid inside her computers and the technology. That was her world, her passion, and nothing could take her away from that as long as she was focused. It's what got her through the pains of this life; Tommy, her Mother being taken by UNIT, UNIT themselves, never being noticed by Owen in the right way. Tosh _lived _for technology, because what else was there to rely on?

Owen used drinks. Alcohol was his way of escaping the fear that seeped into his heart whenever there were aliens to face, or near death experiences. It didn't last forever, but just occasionally – Rift Permitting – he could drown out his thoughts with girls, one-night stands and loud music. It was as close to heaven that Owen suspected he would ever get after working for a place like Torchwood, with a man like Jack...

Gwen just went home to Rhys, put on a brave face, and lied through her teeth to save her relationship. That's all that really mattered to her really. Rhys. Sod the rest of it, as long as Rhys was alright, Gwen was alright.

Ianto, he created a barrier behind suits and quips, but secretly he was scared and alone, in a world full of Nightmares. He'd had his monsters, and seen his fair share of horror, but the young man just masked it over to stop others worrying for him, just hiding from the Monsters under the Bed.

And Torchwood was a helluva big bed, with too many monsters that fitted underneath.

But Jack? How did he face his monsters? A flirtatious comment here and there maybe. A hand on the shoulder, just to bring him back to earth, back to where his friends were, until they all went home to cope alone, and left him with the Monsters that haunted him from every planet he'd ever been to. But at the moment, he could pretend. A bit of imagination was always part of his Confident façade.

But really, there was no way of hiding from the Monsters under the bed. Just stalling them until you were ready.

But would they ever be?

**A/N: I was writing a new chapter for my other story **_**Accidental Dreams **_**and this suddenly threw itself at 100 miles an hour into my brain patterns. I had to write it down! So, let me know what you think. I messed around with it a bit and still am not entirely happy with it, but it'll do for now. I was as many reviews as possible, even if they're telling me it was crap or if they're anonymous! PLEASE! **


	24. Fruit

**A/N: It's been a while, huh? Well, this chapter involves a helluva lotta fruit-based Innuendo. So please, review and rate! **

" What. IS. That?" Owen asked disgustedly.

" Well, Owen." Ianto adopted the tone of a teacher talking to a young incompetent child about the simplest matter. " That, is a _fruit. _It's _good for you_." He smiled dryly.

" It's horrible." Owen fake-puked.

" We eat too much junk. A bit of healthy fruit might do us good, you can't save the world when you weigh 20 lb." Ianto pointed out, picking of a grape and peeling it thoughtfully.

Gwen grabbed an apple and Tosh and orange, just as Jack ambled in and his eyes settled joyfully on the fruit.

" Mmmmm, blackberry!" He exclaimed. " My favourite flavour!" This announcement caused Ianto to look down, blushing a beautiful shade of red and smirked.

" Ugh. You're A Sick Man Harkness." Owen chided, picking up a banana and peeling it.

He paused as Ianto hid a chuckle, closely followed by Jack.

" What?" Owen asked suspiciously. " They're me favourites."

Ianto choked on a laugh, and started coughing to cover it up. Jack just grinned.

Tosh suddenly clicked on an laughed at Iantos' immaturity, and how he worked it out before Jack.

Owen looked at them all, and then realised his mistakes.

" Ya know what? I'm not so 'ungry any more." He put it down and shook his head. Everyone laughed and carried on with other conversations, with Owen choosing on a pomegranate instead and Jack talking about how tasty Blueberry was.

It wasn't until 5 hours later, that Gwen finally realised what the joke was about.

**A/N: Three cheers for Immaturity!**


	25. Does Life Go On?

**A/N: Set: Everything Changes. Ianto/Tosh friendship/comfort. It's kinda deep and philosophical, about weather or not there is a Heaven, so don't read if you don't want your views to be questioned. Um…that's it really. Let me know what ya thought! **

Everyone filed into the Hub, and Ianto slipped coffees into their hands without even having to be asked, and going equally quiet – more than normal – when Jack filled him in on Johns' words.

They were all thinking about what John Tucker had said: there was nothing after death. Just blackness.

Of course, no one felt obliged to admit their concerns to each other. Death was a constant part of everyday life for them. It was the air they breathed, the gravity that tied them down and got them up every day. Torchwood was just another word for '_Abbreviated Lifespan_', and they all knew that.

Tosh sat at her computer, Johns' words and expression cutting into her mind whenever she blinked or paused. Was he right? Was there really nothing?

" Maybe he was wrong."

Tosh jumped at the voice, and turned to see Ianto sat next to her, calm and collected, coffee in hand and hot chocolate for Tosh. She didn't even hear him move the chair.

Upon noticing her shock at being crept up on like that, Ianto simply remarked: " I'm part Ninja" and passed the hot chocolate over to her.

The words floated in the space between them before Ianto repeated his entering words. " Maybe he was wrong."

" How?" Tosh asked, begging for an answer, and not really expecting one. But Ianto knew everything, or at least had the confidence to _look _like he did.

" Well, you know how Jack can't die?"

Toshiko nodded. She too had found the many files all moving to that decision, and she and Ianto had spent many over-night dull hours pondering on the How and Why of such a statement, but had vowed to each other never to tell the rest of the team, or Jack especially.

" Well, he's written that there isn't anything either."

" How is that supposed to help?"

Ianto smiled as if it was painfully obvious, but managed somehow to make it still a kind smile, and not patronising at all.

" Maybe both of them just weren't there long enough?" He paused and, seeing it needed more explaining, continued. " Maybe whenever Jack dies, he just goes to limbo, or the space between our universe and Heavens universe – provided you believe in Heaven. And John, he was a fresh corpse, so maybe there wasn't enough time to send him to the next universe, and he was just waiting. If it'd been dead longer, he would have seen something. I mean, that might well be all Harps and Clouds, or just whatever your personal desire truly is, but there's gotta be something. God wouldn't just leave us."

" I never took you as the religious type." Tosh smiled.

" I don't think that's possible in Torchwood, with all the aliens and death, you tend to loose faith. But I am with the theory that there are hundreds of universes stacked up against each other, and in the gaps between them, is nothing. That is where John Tucker and Jack ended up. The next universe to us, well that would be what we all call Heaven."

Toshiko nodded. " So John wasn't right. There's something else?" Good, because she didn't like the thought of her mother just resting in that blackness, with no one.

" Perhaps. Nothings definite. But don't give up hope Tosh." Ianto stood up and paused only briefly before kissing her forehead and turning round as Jack called to tell them about their new victim-um, sorry, guest.

Toshiko smiled to herself. Iantos' way of thinking really did seem to work, and it at least helped her to keep going, and get on with saving peoples lifes, and stopping them from ever having to pass into Heaven.

A/N: Um…don't really know about that one. It kinda wrote itself. I was watching Everything Changes, and this little ficlet smacked me in the face with a gun and threatened me if I didn't write it up. So here, please let me know what you thought! But generally nice only please, I can't quite handle criticism yet.


	26. Sorry

AN: No idea why, this just happened. It's a bit odd, but I was in writers block, and this slipped into my brain.

Set: Just after Countrycide.

Summary: Jack is feeling terrible about taking Ianto out on field.

Jack laid Ianto down on his Bed and kissed his forehead fondly.

" I'm fine now Jack. It was nothing." He insisted against Jacks' arms as he tried to sit up.

" No. You're badly hurt. You've broken a few ribs and taken a fair few cuts and bruises. Let alone the trauma and shock. You've not eaten since then and refuse to go in the kitchen or near the fridge."

" I know. But I can cope without frozen food."

" You're staying here. And Owen is staying with you."

" Owen should go home, we've never really got along, especially since..." He trailed of, leaving Lisa's name hanging silently in the air. " What about Tosh?"

" Spending the night with Gwen, they need to be near each other, or anyone that's been though this. And Rhys wouldn't approve of Gwen bringing a man home."

" And you?"

" I can look after myself."

" I meant, can't you stay here?"

" No." Owen answered for them both. " Now Harkness, go back to the Hub. Ianto, you gotta rest. That won't happen if Jack stays here."

Ianto finally admitted to himself that he was tired, and settled back into the bed, relaxing and hissing as the muscles moved and relaxed. He was quietly aware of Owen sat next to him, and preparing to spend the night there to keep his friend safe, even if he'd screwed up before.

|TW

Jack decided he would walk back to the Hub; it would give him time to think the day over. It was a late Friday night, so there were no cars; everyone was at the pub relaxing. And that form of relaxing meant they couldn't drive home afterwards. The streets were empty.

He'd let everyone down. Gwen had been shot, Tosh had been strangled, and Ianto was traumatised and battered. Owen had the stress of looking after everyone, and really testing his medical skills to the limits.

Why did he have to send Ianto and Tosh – The least experienced of their team – together to look for the SUV that they all knew had been stolen by something, or some_one_ apparently.

He'd failed them. He'd failed Ianto. This was his first piece of fieldwork, and the first time he'd tried to get them all working with him since…well, since Lisa. Although they weren't really co-operating before that, Ianto kept to himself and away from main subjects.

Yet today, he'd broken them further apart. Now Ianto had been hurt, he'd withdraw into himself even more, because he didn't like the attention.

Jack had been trusted to be the Boss at the exact end of 1999, and his first act as Boss was to clear up the corpses of his team and ex-boss. If he'd handled that, why couldn't he do a simple bonding-activity?

So worked up in his own thoughts was Jack, that he accidentally walked into the middle of the road.

…And straight into the path of a Lorry. A Harwood's lorry to be precise.

'_Aw Crap.' _Jack thought. _'How am I going to explain this?'_ But he needn't have worried any more, because the Lorry smashed into him, sending his limp body 10 meters back.

" Bloody Hell." Rhys Williams climbed out of the seat and ran over. Jack had forced his eyes closed on impact so he wasn't just staring out. Rhys checked his pulse.

" Shit." He picked up the phone and got half way through dialling the police number. Then he had an idea. His shaking fingers flicked through the contacts.

'Hello?'

" Thank God. Gwen?"

'Yes Rhys? What is it?'

" I've killed a man. Ran him over. He was just in the middle of the road, didn't even move. I was only taking the lorry back, you know?"

' Hold on Rhys. Is he breathing?'

" No."

' Have you called the police?'

" I thought, because you're with the Police, like a Special Ops, you could help?"

' What does he look like?'

" Um…blue coat. Almost military. Bloody handsome bugger, he is as well."

Gwen laughed. She actually laughed, and Tosh could be heard laughing slightly too. ' I'll send one of my workers over. He's a Doctor.'

" Okay. Hurry, yea?"

|TW|

Owen stood up slowly. He'd gotten a text from Gwen:

' _Jacks' been run over by Rhys. He thinks Jack is dead. I need you to go down and tell Rhys it's worse than it looks, and Jack will be fine. He knows you work with me. Thanks Owen. X'_

Owen laughed quietly at how the two main men in Gwen's life just happened to meet each other, and picked up his jacket.

He looked back at Ianto, whose face was smoothed out but with a layer of fear still etched on it. He reached over, affectionately smoothing out Iantos' fringe. It wasn't the boy's fault. He would have done the same for Katie. And this just showed how the kid would hurt himself for his workers, even if they didn't trust him. It was as if he felt he had something to prove.

Just as he got to the door, Ianto spoke up.

" Is Jack hurt?"

" No, mate. I've just got to see him."

" You're lying. Let me go with you?"

" You can't. You have to stay here."

" No way. Hold on." He sat up.

" Ianto, you can't. Jack said to stay here."

" And then he got hurt. Since when did any of us ever really listen to him anyway?" Ianto sat up, pulling a pair of faded blue jeans on with a studded belt and a dark shirt covered by a denim jacket.

Owen pretended he didn't see the pain in Iantos' face or hear him hissing in agony.

" Let's go." Ianto stood up gingerly, leading the way out of his perfectly clean flat with a surprising amount of dignity.

|TW

Owens' Boxter car skidded to a halt by Rhys's lorry and Owen jumped out of the driver seat, running over to Jack as if Jack's life depended on it.

" I didn't even see him, no warning or anything. He just walked out, looked at me, but didn't really see it." Rhys insisted.

" Don't worry. There's a pulse." Owen lied brilliantly. There wasn't yet, but there would be.

" I checked, it was gone." Rhys wasn't stupid, this was different, and he knew it.

" It's weak, getting stronger all the time."

He got up to go and talk to Rhys and ring Gwen, giving Ianto some time alone with Jack.

Ianto crashed gracefully to the floor, tucking his feet under him so he could cradle Jacks' head on his thighs.

" I'm sorry about today." He whispered. " And Lisa. I should have told everyone that it was you, you were the last person I kissed. I didn't believe it myself. Couldn't. But now I do. I'm sorry. Just wake up."

He'd known about Jack's immortality before the rest of them, he'd been reading through Jacks' files in his own filing cabinet once, and this fact kept popping up.

Ianto kept repeating sweet things into Jacks ear, occasionally in Welsh, even if the older man would never understand it, and it was a fair few minutes until there was any sign of life.

Suddenly Jack gasped as if he'd been drowning and clutched onto Iantos' shoulder as if his life depended on it, which it really did in this case. Ianto tried not to yell at the pain, his shoulder had been a bit beaten back at the Brecon beacons, but he wasn't okay with telling Jack that.

" Ianto?" Jack asked slowly, as if he was really shocked.

" It's okay Jack. I've got you." Ianto paused before kissing Jacks forehead, forgetting that Rhys and Owen were nearby.

" Bloody Hell!" Rhys muttered. Owen wasn't sure weather that was to the display of affection, or Jack waking up. Possibly both.

|TW

Rhys went back to his place a few minutes later, with a loosely retcon drugged bottle of water, it would be okay until he got back to the house – didn't want anyone else run over – and Owen helped Ianto and Jack up.

" I think you'd better come back with us tonight." Owen told Jack. " Doctors' orders."

Jack nodded and about 20 minutes later, he and Ianto were tucked up in bed, with Owen crashin on the sofa in the living room.

Jack let Ianto relax his head against Jacks chest, and carded his hand through the younger mans hair.

" You shouldn't have done that." Ianto muttered sleepily.

" I know. I'm sorry." Jack whispered. " But you should rest. Don't worry; all the people in the Countryside are locked up. They can't get you."

" Not with you around." Ianto murmured before finally drifting into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Ta-daaa!


	27. Captain Of Your Ship

A/N: A Chapter on Everything today! Review if you can please! This is just a laugh really, but it made me and my Iantobsessed friend laugh loads, so enjoy!

" So what are your pick-up lines?" Ianto asked.

Jack and Ianto were lying next to each other, covers tangling round their waists. The light had been turned of a while ago, and both men were out of breath due to their…nighttime pleasures.

" What d'ya mean ' pick-up lines?'" Jack replied. " I don't need them."

" There has to be some." Ianto smiled.

" Well, there's just the usual introduction: " he put on his strong seductive voice. " Hi, Captain Jack Harkness."

Ianto laughed. " And that works for you!"

" Generally, yea! Yet to find a straight or gay person it doesn't work on. Even Owen."

" Seriously?"

" A little, at least for trust. What about you?"

" Never need 'em."

" There has to be some." Jack echoed.

" Just 'can I buy you a drink' really. You just kinda happened, and Lisa asked me." Ianto mean it, he had no pick-ups.

" Alright. Here's another one that only _I _can pull of." Jack cleared his throat. " It's pretty horrendous."

" Go on. I could do with a laugh."

Jack nodded into the darkness; glad Ianto couldn't see his embarrassment.

" I haven't used it in years."

" Well?"

The answer caused Ianto to laugh so much he thought his lungs were going to burst.

" I'll be Captain of your ship any day."

**A/N: Whaddya reckon? Review as always please! I'm gonna have to postpone all my stories because I'm doing NaNoWriMo this November, so I have to write 50,000 words in 30 days. Wish Me Luck. If any of you have any tips on staying positive, and juggling that with schoolwork, let me know please!**


	28. Octopus Attack

A/N: Okay, this one was inspired by a friend, but let's not go into that. Owens' words are also inspired by a different friend, who is hilarious. Neither of them will read this because they don't like Torchwood (Crowd Gasp) _YET_ – give me time for one of them - but thought you'd all like some background information!

**Just a bit of Humour for you all. My other Stories are either too Angsty or too Fluffy. **_**So**_** fluffy, in fact, that even Candyfloss got toothache from eating it! **

"Come on Ianto!" Jack laughed. "I think it's cute!"

"Cute! What if my Sister comes to visit and sees it!" Ianto replied, partially hysterical, partially embarrassed.

"She never does. Honestly, it suits you. Shows I own you." He leered.

"Don't think I'm falling for that trick, Jack Harkness!" Ianto was using his stern voice now.

"What's happened?" Owen asked, walking in. "Woah. Ianto! Were you attacked by an octopus?" He laughed, causing Ianto to glare at him and go bright red. He looked at Jack. "I _will_ get you back for this." He said menacingly.

"I can't wait." Jack grinned.

**A/N: Cute little Drabble. And **_**yes**_**, Jack had Given Ianto a Hickey, probably just on his collar-line, so it's visible. Reviews are like Coffee: They make me happy. **

Doctorcoffeegirl x 


End file.
